powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 41: The Mercurius Vessel
The Mercurius Vessel is the forty-first episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the second of a three-part storyline concluding the battle with the Ashu Tribe/Questers. Synopsis Eiji wanders the dimensional rift trapped with his mother Kei while the other Boukenger must face simultaneous Negative Syndicate attacks for Precious requested by the Questers. Plot The Questers have completed their ship and happy to have the Mercurius Vessel. Gai says they have to 'put them together.' At SGS, Eiji is stone and hooked to a machine to check his vital signs. Morio is checking them out in the computer. Natsuki is by Eiji, Satoru and Shouta are standing. Morio informs them he might not be dead. They are surprised he is still alive. Morio says there is a faint life signal. Satoru asks if there is any way to revive Eiji. Unfortunately he is completely stone. Nothing can be done but Morio is still investigating it. Just then Masumi and Sakura enter and report the Precious is gone from the cave and they suspect the Questers. Shouta wonders if Eiji was part of their plan. Satoru explains what they did shows how badly they wanted this particular Precious. He tells them to search for the Questers because he is sure they will find a way to turn Eiji back. Masumi is moved to hear there might be a cure. Unfortunately, Mr. Voice chimes in that he wants them to get another Precious and take care of 'Silver-kun' later. It is in the Forest of Kurosani. Natsuki is worried about Eiji. Voice stresses not to ignore orders. Masumi is about to rebel about orders but Satoru concurs. He says they will go but barters that Blue will stay to investigate the danger of the Mercurius Vessel. Shouta agrees. Gaja arrives at the a funky dead tree Forest of Kurosani and conducts a spell to release the The Caduceus Staff. He grabs it and juggles it until the Boukenger arrive. They blast it out of his hands and into the air. Pink detects it mid-air that it has a hazard level of 134. Black jumps up for it but the Karths give it to Gaja. The Boukenger fight. Morio tells Red that they detected that the Jaryuu Tribe are after a Precious. The others wonder what is going on if the Negatives are working together. Red says they can't ignore it, he orders Pink and Black to stay and Yellow to go with him. Morio thinks Shouta should go. Shouta says no because of Chief's orders. He creates simulation and puts the map on the table and literally looks around for the Questers. Morio asks if it wasn't Shouta suppose to investigate the Mercurius Vessel. Shouta asks if he could do it. He says if he might find out about the Precious if he tracks them. Morio agrees and takes the wires off Eiji. Eiji awakes in a strange desert world in his old clothes. He walks along and spots a woman.He goes to her and is shocked to find it is his mother. When she awakes and holds him. He pushes her off him and backs away. She jumps on him and she explains it is a a dimensional rift. She caresses his face and admits she has been waiting for him. He wonders if she is really his mom. A fireball crash lands from a volcano on Genbu mountain. A Jaryuu hands Ryuuwon the Wise Man's Herb. He wonders what the Questers are trying to do. Red and Yellow address them and they leap down to fight the Ryuujinhei. Ryuuwon then fights Red. Ryuuwon asks where the other Boukenger are. All Yellow can think about is helping Ei-chan. Meanwhile, Pink and Black continue fighting the Karths. Gaja decides to use the Caduceus Staff against them. Purple electricity shoots out and they fall down. Gaja leaves them. Pink pulls out her Accellular. She tells Shouta what Gaja called the Precious. She apologizes and then asks about the Chief. Pink says they are going to meet up with the others. Morio then informs him that the Mercurius Vessel is related to alchemy. Shouta remembers that alchemists in the Middle Ages searched for eternal life or turn metal to gold. Morio says the other two stolen Precious are also treasures of alchemists. Mr. Voice then announces Dark Shadow has stolen a Precious. Shouta asks if they can do a simulation with all four Precious. Morio asks him to join him. Shouta is about to but stops to see Eiji. He asks him to wait. Meanwhile, Yaiba and Shizuka meet up with the Questers and hand them the Paracelsus' Mercury. Shizuka was happy that the Boukengers didn't meddle. Yaiba asks if it will really defeat the Boukenger. Gai promises. Gaja then arrives. The Dark Shadow are understandably upset. Yaiba pulls out his sword. The Questers leap away and next to Gaja. Gai tells him to calm down. Rei asks Gaja for the staff and he willingly gives it to him. Gai tells them not to worry. The Questers leave. Yaiba and Shizuka follow. Back with Morio and Shouta, they have discovered the Mercuris Vessel is for mixing the other three Precious. Morio conducts the simulation of what will be the product of the combination and Shouta is shocked. Eiji and Kei walk hand and hand across the desert. He asks if there is a way out. She says no, she would know because she's been there for a long time. Eiji parts himself from her. She tells him he can't leave the world. Rei approaches him and holds his hand and says it's been painful but having him there makes it not so painful anymore. They continue walking. Back in the real world, the others continue fighting the Ryuujinhei. Blue arrives. He explains what is going on and and states that it is likely the Questers are the real masterminds behind all these seemingly random incidents. They can't them get the Herb. Rei arrives and slashes them with the energy from the Caduceus Staff. With Ryuuwon knowing, Gai rushes by him and grabs the Herb. The Questers now have all three. Yellow demands they return Eiji to normal. Rei remembers that Eiji ws turned to stone. "Ouga is working just as we thought," he says. Gai says he fell in his trap and if Eiji doesn't break it himself, he will never return to normal. Yellow backs away in fret. Yaiba, Shizuka, and Gaja arrive, demanding to know what the Questers are up to. They thank them. Gai says Gaja got used for his secret Gordom techniques, the Jaryuu went into a volcano which they couldn't do and the Dark Shadow are good at getting past security at the chemist museum. They proceed to put the three Precious into the Mercurius Vessel. Blue tries to stop them but it is too late. They pour the liquid toward our heroes. The staff becomes the bones, the herb the blood, and the mercury is the flesh. Homunculus is formed. It blasts a hill. The Questers jump in their ship and it attaches to the monster. Pink and Black arrive. The monster attacks all five. Red calls Ultimate DaiBouken. They fight them. Rei says it has great power because it uses three Precious after all. They jump in the air and the Questers blast them. Our heroes try their finisher Ulimate Blaster on them but the Questers blow the orange fire away. No damage is done to them. The Questers blast our heroes. They then do their final blow, bringing Ultimate DaiBouken down. The other Negatives revel in wasting of the Boukenger. The Boukenger evacuate the Ultimate DaiBouken. Back in the dimensional rift, the desert becomes the house Eiji grew up in. Rei informs him that she and him lived there. They enter. Rei fixes roses on a vase on a table. Eiji apologizes that it is his fault she is in the rift. She says it is fine since they will together forever. He feigns enthusiasm. Eiji asks if she was lonely in her life. Cut to the Boukenger calling GoGo Voyager. They shoot the Questers. They form DaiVoyager. They fight. Red tosses the Golden Sword out and it becomes Zuban. Zuban and DaiVoyager double team them but they knock Zuban back into his sword form, severely damaged. The Boukenger try their finisher on the Questers but they stop it. They toss DaiVoyager in the air and it splits up. All the Negatives are thrilled. Gaja proposes discussing how the Homunculus should be used. The Questers clarify their business together has ceased. They bash the hill where the other Negatives are. The Questers leave. Shizuka runs after them. Ryuuwon says he will never do a favor for the Questers again. Gaja wonders why this always happens. Satoru collapses outside the burned GoGo Commander. He reaches out with his bloody hand but ultimately falls asleep. All the other Boukenger are unconscious in their vehicles, except for Sakura who seems to be outside. Rei hands Eiji his fork and he begins eating his supper. She tells him to eat up. She sits across from him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files *'Powered Protector': The team looks at Sentai's first "Powered Protector" (強化プロテクター, Kyōka Purotekutā) armor, Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman's Five Tector armor. They also look at Denji Sentai Megaranger's Mega Tector armor, which was worn once during Denji Sentai Megaranger and the first one to wear a Powered Protector, DynaBlack's Battle Tector Armor from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. At the end of the clip, Eiji (as BoukenSilver) is wearing the Accel Tector and asks if he could it for himself. When the rest of the team says goodbye, Eiji asks, once again, Satoru (who turned around) if he could keep the Accel Tector. **This is Masumi's seventh time starting the segment. **Song: "Fiveman, Theme of Love" (ファイブマン、愛のテーマ, Faibuman, Ai no Tēma) performed by Kenji Suzuki Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, *'Viewership': 6.3% *The comment by the Questers regarding Ouga still doing his work reveals that he was not killed at the end of the previous episode. Mecha References *Quester Jet Over (Snatch): Masky Fighter (Hikari Sentai Maskman) *Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus: Galaxy Robo (Hikari Sentai Maskman) *Homunculus Quester Jet Over: Great Five (Hikari Sentai Maskman) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Task 41: The Mercurius Vessel, Task 42: The Age of the Questers, Task 43: The Dangerous Christmas Present and Task 44: The Hermit's Onsen. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes